Information on head-injured persons has been collected in independent research efforts in Charlottesville, Virginia, and in New Delhi, India. A preliminary review of these data collection efforts has indicated significant overlap in the type of information collected. A preliminary analysis of the collected data is proposed to identify differences and similarities between these head-injured populations, and to determine the feasibility of a prospective cooperative association for the study of head injuries. The Government of India has approved the research proposal and has allocated 767,000 rupees for the three-year Indian portion of the collaborative study. The proposal has been peer-reviewed by NIH, and approval has been given to proceed with the pilot phase of the study. Staff of OBFS and UVA will proceed to New Delhi, examine the quality of the data and return with Indian data to be processed and analyzed together with the UVA data. The principal investigators will meet in New Delhi in the spring to review the pilot data and plan the second phase of the study.